


Hake

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fish metaphors, Infidelity, Love Triangle, M/M, Not quite a coherent narrative, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: hakehāknoun1. a large-headed elongated fish with long jaws and strong teeth. It is a valuable commercial food fish.2. any of a number of fishes related to the true hakes.3. a word that's pronounced like 'hate'





	Hake

Jesper’s lips are cool to the touch. He moves in reaction to Søren’s touch stiffly, like he doesn’t quite know what to do. But Søren knows he does.

He’s seen Jesper in action before, after all.

Alfonso loves to kiss Jesper on the lips, even when they’re out in public. Jesper alway flushes, pale skin turning bright red, and kisses back eagerly. Kevin always makes a comment about what a horny couple they are, and eventually they’ll break apart, panting and satisfied.

“Do you even want this?” Søren asks Jesper one day. He’s in the middle of unzipping Jesper’s fly as he asks, and he can see the prominent tent that’s already appeared in his boxers. Jesper’s grip tightens around his hair.

“If I didn’t, why would I be here?” Jesper says with a laugh that’s almost bitter. He shifts his hips forward, pressing his clothed erection against Søren’s lips.

Søren doesn’t ask any more questions after that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfonso gets this look in his eyes sometimes. When his friendly demeanor fades away, replaced by an intensity that even Søren doesn’t think he can match. It always happens right before an important match, when everyone’s trying to get themselves pumped up and ready, thinking about nothing but getting another win. That’s not unusual.

Lately, he’s been turning that look on Jesper more and more. His dark eyes trained on the AD Carry, following his every move like a predator following its prey. Sometimes he seems content to just watch Jesper go about his day. Sometimes he’ll move closer, touch his hand, ask him what’s up. Jesper always responds right away, swiveling in Alfonso’s direction like a flower towards the sun.

Søren finds that he doesn’t particularly like that look.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a particularly embarrassing loss, Jesper all but shoves Søren into the nearest bathroom stall, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss and tearing at his clothes. Søren immediately wraps his arms around Jesper’s skinny waist, pulling him closer.   
“You could’ve come bot a bit more often,” Jesper gasps against Søren’s lips.

“Pretty sure that’s not my job,” Søren replies with a shallow breath, heart pounding in his chest. “And we could have won that game if your boyfriend hadn’t decided to jump in to fights we couldn’t win and get killed over and over.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me,” is all Jesper says in response. Søren is all too eager to comply.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Søren has to do is give Jesper a look, and Jesper takes the bait every time.

They’ve fucked in the bathrooms (any one will do), the bedrooms, the practice rooms when no one is around, backstage at the LCS studios. Once, Jesper managed to get away with giving Søren a handjob on the ride back home. Søren still jerks off to that memory sometimes.

But Alfonso...Alfonso doesn’t even have to look. He just has to exist, and Jesper will naturally gravitate towards him. Søren wonders how he can make Jesper follow him like that.

Maybe he needs better bait. Something more exciting, something more enticing than what Jesper’s already got. It’s how he reeled Jesper in in the first place.

Or maybe he just needs a sharper hook.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dennis meets up with Søren at some cafe in downtown L.A. Søren doesn’t even like coffee that much, but Dennis insists that this place makes the best lattes he’d ever had. 

The cafe has a mural of a mermaid painted on one of the walls, golden hair whipping around her narrow torso and shimmering blue-green scales as she swims serenely amongst the waves. Søren doesn’t think anyone would appreciate it if he compared her to the Starbucks logo.

“So, how are you?” Dennis asks, taking a sip of his drink. “Practice going well?”

“You could say that,” Søren says absent-mindedly. His mind is preoccupied, remembering and re-remembering how he’d seen Jesper and Alfonso sitting together and holding hands on his way out the door. Jesper had made eye contact with him, then looked away immediately.

There was a bruise on the inside of Jesper’s wrist that Søren gave to him last night.

“-ren, what’s up with you lately?”

Søren jerks back to the present. Dennis is staring at him with a slight frown.

“You’ve seemed so distracted every time I talk to you,” Dennis continues, stirring his drink as he speaks. “Kevin told me you’ve been acting off, too. Have the losses been getting to you or something?”

“I’m fine,” Søren mutters. “Just haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Okay…” Dennis doesn’t seem convinced, but Søren doesn’t care. “Well, anyway, I’ve been trying a new workout regime, and so far it’s been pretty going pretty good…”

Søren and Dennis part ways after about 20 minutes of small talk. When Søren checks his phone on the way home, he notices that both Jesper and Alfonso have started duoing on Twitch. 

Søren knows he dumped at least five packets of sugar into his coffee, but he can still taste something bitter in his mouth.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They go out to the beach on one of the very few days where no one feels like playing League for 12 hours straight. 

Søren and Jesper slather on about 10 coats of sunscreen each, but they;ll probably get burnt anyway. Jesper squints out at the ocean like he’s never seen the outside before, which judging from his routine in L.A. may not be far from the truth. Kevin drags him, Alfonso, and Mike down to the water. 

“C’mon, you’re not a real American until you’ve touched the ocean!”

“I’m from Spain, you think I’ve never seen the ocean before?” Alfonso says, amused.

“It’s not the same, dude.”

Jesper wades around for a bit looking awkward before he gets out and hides under a beach umbrella. His nipples are darker than usual today, Søren can’t help but notice. Maybe it’s the sun. Maybe everything is just extra pale from all the sunscreen he has on.

Søren manages to sneak in a quick handjob while everyone else goes for a swim. Jesper complains about getting sand in weird places for the next few days, but keeps coming back for more. Søren can’t help but feel a little smug.

A week later, Jesper is back to his usual routine of ignoring Søren until he’s especially needy, but Søren thinks nothing of it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesper had always been a cold person, but today he’s almost freezing. When Søren tries to hold his hand, his fingers feel like they could snap off at the slightest touch.

“We shouldn’t do this anymore,” he says, pushing Søren away when he tries to step closer.

“What? Why not?”

“Alfonso, he…” 

Of course it has to do with him. Doesn’t it always?

“What did he do? Has he found out? Did he threaten you or something?”

Søren wants to toss that son of a bitch into the ocean. If he hurt Jesper…

“No.”

Jesper holds out his other hand. There, glittering even in the dim light of Jesper’s room, is a ring.

Søren feels sick.

Jesper gives him one last kiss goodbye, probably out of pity. His face is wet and Søren can taste the salt of his tears, so maybe he really does regret this. Either way, Søren’s cheeks are damp when he pulls away.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know?  
> Spain has the highest consumption of hake in Europe, with a yearly consumption of 6 kg/person. This works out to around half all hake eaten in Europe. Though Spanish consumption of hake and other fish declined in the last decade, hake still accounts for about one third of total fish consumption there.


End file.
